The disclosed invention is generally in the field of nucleic acid amplification.
A number of methods have been developed for exponential amplification of nucleic acids. These include the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), ligase chain reaction (LCR), self-sustained sequence replication (3SR), nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA), strand displacement amplification (SDA), and amplification with Qxcex2 replicase (Birkenmeyer and Mushahwar, J. Virological Methods, 35:117-126 (1991); Landegren, Trends Genetics 9:199-202 (1993)).
Fundamental to most genetic analysis is availability of genomic DNA of adequate quality and quantity. Since DNA yield from human samples is frequently limiting, much effort has been invested in general methods for propagating and archiving genomic DNA. Methods include the creation of EBV-transformed cell lines or whole genome amplification (WGA) by random or degenerate oligonucleotide-primed PCR. Whole genome PCR, a variant of PCR amplification, involves the use of random or partially random primers to amplify the entire genome of an organism in the same PCR reaction. This technique relies on having a sufficient number of primers of random or partially random sequence such that pairs of primers will hybridize throughout the genomic DNA at moderate intervals. Replication initiated at the primers can then result in replicated strands overlapping sites where another primer can hybridize. By subjecting the genomic sample to multiple amplification cycles, the genomic sequences will be amplified. Whole genome PCR has the same disadvantages as other forms of PCR. However, WGA methods suffer from high cost or insufficient coverage and inadequate average DNA size (Telenius et al., Genomics. 13:718-725 (1992); Cheung and Nelson, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 93:14676-14679 (1996); Zhang et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 89:5847-5851 (1992)).
Another field in which amplification is relevant is RNA expression profiling, where the objective is to determine the relative concentration of many different molecular species of RNA in a biological sample. Some of the RNAs of interest are present in relatively low concentrations, and it is desirable to amplify them prior to analysis. It is not possible to use the polymerase chain reaction to amplify them because the mRNA mixture is complex, typically consisting of 5,000 to 20,000 different molecular species. The polymerase chain reaction has the disadvantage that different molecular species will be amplified at different rates, distorting the relative concentrations of mRNAs.
Some procedures have been described that permit moderate amplification of all RNAs in a sample simultaneously. For example, in Lockhart et al., Nature Biotechnology 14:1675-1680 (1996), double-stranded cDNA was synthesized in such a manner that a strong RNA polymerase promoter was incorporated at the end of each cDNA. This promoter sequence was then used to transcribe the cDNAs, generating approximately 100 to 150 RNA copies for each cDNA molecule. This weak amplification system allowed RNA profiling of biological samples that contained a minimum of 100,000 cells. However, there is a need for a more powerful amplification method that would permit the profiling analysis of samples containing a very small number of cells.
Another form of nucleic acid amplification, involving strand displacement, has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,120 to Lizardi. In one form of the method, two sets of primers are used that are complementary to opposite strands of nucleotide sequences flanking a target sequence. Amplification proceeds by replication initiated at each primer and continuing through the target nucleic acid sequence, with the growing strands encountering and displacing previously replicated strands. In another form of the method a random set of primers is used to randomly prime a sample of genomic nucleic acid. The primers in the set are collectively, and randomly, complementary to nucleic acid sequences distributed throughout nucleic acid in the sample. Amplification proceeds by replication initiating at each primer and continuing so that the growing strands encounter and displace adjacent replicated strands. In another form of the method concatenated DNA is amplified by strand displacement synthesis with either a random set of primers or primers complementary to linker sequences between the concatenated DNA. Synthesis proceeds from the linkers, through a section of the concatenated DNA to the next linker, and continues beyond, with the growing strands encountering and displacing previously replicated strands.
Disclosed are compositions and a method for amplification of nucleic acid sequences of interest. The method is based on strand displacement replication of the nucleic acid sequences by multiple primers. The disclosed method, referred to as multiple displacement amplification (MDA), improves on prior methods of strand displacement replication. The disclosed method generally involves bringing into contact a set of primers, DNA polymerase, and a target sample, and incubating the target sample under conditions that promote replication of the target sequence. Replication of the target sequence results in replicated strands such that, during replication, the replicated strands are displaced from the target sequence by strand displacement replication of another replicated strand.
In one embodiment of the disclosed method, the target sample is not subjected to denaturing conditions. It was discovered that the target nucleic acids, genomic DNA, for example, need not be denatured for efficient multiple displacement amplification. It was discovered that elimination of a denaturation step and denaturation conditions has additional advantages such as reducing sequence bias in the amplified products. In another embodiment, the primers can be hexamer primers. It was discovered that such short, 6 nucleotide primers can still prime multiple strand displacement replication efficiently. Such short primers are easier to produce as a complete set of primers of random sequence (random primers) than longer primers because there are fewer separate species of primers in a pool of shorter primers. In another embodiment, the primers can each contain at least one modified nucleotide such that the primers are nuclease resistant. In another embodiment, the primers can each contain at least one modified nucleotide such that the melting temperature of the primer is altered relative to a primer of the same sequence without the modified nucleotide(s). For these last two embodiments, it is preferred that the primers are modified RNA. In another embodiment, the DNA polymerase can be xcfx8629 DNA polymerase. It was discovered that xcfx8629 DNA polymerase produces greater amplification in multiple displacement amplification. The combination of two or more of the above features also yields improved results in multiple displacement amplification. In a preferred embodiment, for example, the target sample is not subjected to denaturing conditions, the primers are hexamer primers and contain modified nucleotides such that the primers are nuclease resistant, and the DNA polymerase is xcfx8629 DNA polymerase. The above features are especially useful in whole genome strand displacement amplification (WGSDA).
In another embodiment of the disclosed method, the method includes labeling of the replicated strands (that is, the strands produced in multiple displacement amplification) using terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase. The replicated strands can be labeled by, for example, the addition of modified nucleotides, such as biotinylated nucleotides, fluorescent nucleotides, 5 methyl dCTP, bromodeoxyuridine triphosphate (BrdUTP), or 5-(3-aminoallyl)-2xe2x80x2-deoxyuridine 5xe2x80x2-triphosphates, to the 3xe2x80x2 ends of the replicated strands. The replicated strands can also be labeled by incorporating modified nucleotides during replication. Probes replicated in this manner are particularly useful for hybridization, including use in microarray formats.
In one form of the disclosed method, referred to as whole genome strand displacement amplification (WGSDA), a random set of primers is used to randomly prime a sample of genomic nucleic acid (or another sample of nucleic acid of high complexity). By choosing a sufficiently large set of primers of random or partially random sequence, the primers in the set will be collectively, and randomly, complementary to nucleic acid sequences distributed throughout nucleic acid in the sample. Amplification proceeds by replication with a highly processive polymerase initiating at each primer and continuing until spontaneous termination. A key feature of this method is the displacement of intervening primers during replication by the polymerase. In this way, multiple overlapping copies of the entire genome can be synthesized in a short time. The method has advantages over the polymerase chain reaction since it can be carried out under isothermal conditions. Other advantages of whole genome strand displacement amplification include a higher level of amplification than whole genome PCR (up to five times higher), amplification is less sequence-dependent than PCR, and there are no re-annealing artifacts or gene shuffling artifacts as can occur with PCR (since there are no cycles of denaturation and re-annealing). In preferred embodiments of WGSDA, the target sample is not subjected to denaturing conditions, the primers are hexamer primers and contain modified nucleotides such that the primers are nuclease resistant, the DNA polymerase is xcfx8629 DNA polymerase, or any combination of these features.
In another form of the method, referred to as multiple strand displacement amplification (MSDA), two sets of primers are used, a right set and a left set. Primers in the right set of primers each have a portion complementary to nucleotide sequences flanking one side of a target nucleotide sequence and primers in the left set of primers each have a portion complementary to nucleotide sequences flanking the other side of the target nucleotide sequence. The primers in the right set are complementary to one strand of the nucleic acid molecule containing the target nucleotide sequence and the primers in the left set are complementary to the opposite strand. The 5xe2x80x2 end of primers in both sets are distal to the nucleic acid sequence of interest when the primers are hybridized to the flanking sequences in the nucleic acid molecule. Preferably, each member of each set has a portion complementary to a separate and non-overlapping nucleotide sequence flanking the target nucleotide sequence. Amplification proceeds by replication initiated at each primer and continuing through the target nucleic acid sequence. In another form of MSDA, referred to as linear MSDA, amplification is performed with a set of primers complementary to only one strand, thus amplifying only one of the strands.
In another form of the method, referred to as gene specific strand displacement amplification (GS-MSDA), target DNA is first digested with a restriction endonuclease. The digested fragments are then ligated end-to-end to form DNA circles. These circles can be monomers or concatemers. Two sets of primers are used for amplification, a right set and a left set. Primers in the right set of primers each have a portion complementary to nucleotide sequences flanking one side of a target nucleotide sequence and primers in the left set of primers each have a portion complementary to nucleotide sequences flanking the other side of the target nucleotide sequence. The primers in the right set are complementary to one strand of the nucleic acid molecule containing the target nucleotide sequence and the primers in the left set are complementary to the opposite strand. The primers are designed to cover all or part of the sequence needed to be amplified. Preferably, each member of each set has a portion complementary to a separate and non-overlapping nucleotide sequence flanking the target nucleotide sequence. Amplification proceeds by replication initiated at each primer and continuing through the target nucleic acid sequence. In one form of GS-MSDA, referred to as linear GS-MSDA, amplification is performed with a set of primers complementary to only one strand, thus amplifying only one of the strands. In another form of GS-MSDA, cDNA sequences can be circularized to form single stranded DNA circles. Amplification is then performed with a set of primers complementary to the single-stranded circular cDNA.
A key feature of this method is the displacement of intervening primers during replication. Once the nucleic acid strands elongated from the right set of primers reaches the region of the nucleic acid molecule to which the left set of primers hybridizes, and vice versa, another round of priming and replication will take place. This allows multiple copies of a nested set of the target nucleic acid sequence to be synthesized in a short period of time. By using a sufficient number of primers in the right and left sets, only a few rounds of replication are required to produce hundreds of thousands of copies of the nucleic acid sequence of interest. The disclosed method has advantages over the polymerase chain reaction since it can be carried out under isothermal conditions. No thermal cycling is needed because the polymerase at the head of an elongating strand (or a compatible strand-displacement protein) will displace, and thereby make available for hybridization, the strand ahead of it. Other advantages of multiple strand displacement amplification include the ability to amplify very long nucleic acid segments (on the order of 50 kilobases) and rapid amplification of shorter segments (10 kilobases or less). In multiple strand displacement amplification, single priming events at unintended sites will not lead to artifactual amplification at these sites (since amplification at the intended site will quickly outstrip the single strand replication at the unintended site). In preferred embodiments of MSDA, the target sample is not subjected to denaturing conditions, the primers are hexamer primers and contain modified nucleotides such that the primers are nuclease resistant, the DNA polymerase is xcfx8629 DNA polymerase, or any combination of these features.
In preferred embodiments of WGSDA, the target sample is not subjected to denaturing conditions, the primers are hexamer primers and contain modified nucleotides such that the primers are nuclease resistant, the DNA polymerase is xcfx8629 DNA polymerase, or any combination of these features.
Following amplification, the amplified sequences can be used for any purpose, such as uses known and established for PCR amplified sequences. For example, amplified sequences can be detected using any of the conventional detection systems for nucleic acids such as detection of fluorescent labels, enzyme-linked detection systems, antibody-mediated label detection, and detection of radioactive labels. A preferred form of labeling involves labeling of the replicated strands (that is, the strands produced in multiple displacement amplification) using terminal deoxynucleotidyl transferase. The replicated strands can be labeled by, for example, the addition of modified nucleotides, such as biotinylated nucleotides, fluorescent nucleotides, 5 methyl dCTP, BrdUTP, or 5-(3-aminoallyl)-2xe2x80x2-deoxyuridine 5xe2x80x2-triphosphates, to the 3xe2x80x2 ends of the replicated strands.
In the disclosed method amplification takes place not in cycles, but in a continuous, isothermal replication. This makes amplification less complicated and much more consistent in output. Strand displacement allows rapid generation of multiple copies of a nucleic acid sequence or sample in a single, continuous, isothermal reaction. DNA that has been produced using the disclosed method can then be used for any purpose or in any other method desired. For example, PCR can be used to further amplify any specific DNA sequence that has been previously amplified by the whole genome strand displacement method.
Genetic analysis must frequently be carried out with DNA derived from biological samples, such as blood, tissue culture cells, buccal swabs, mouthwash, stool, tissues slices, biopsy aspiration, and archeological samples such as bone or mummified tissue. In some cases, the samples are too small to extract a sufficient amount of pure DNA and it is necessary to carry out DNA-based assays directly from the unprocessed sample. Furthermore, it is time consuming to isolate pure DNA, and so the disclosed method, which can amplify the genome directly from biological samples, represents a substantial improvement.
The disclosed method has several distinct advantages over current methodologies. The genome can be amplified directly from whole blood or cultured cells with simple cell lysis techniques such as KOH treatment. PCR and other DNA amplification methods are severely inhibited by cellular contents and so purification of DNA is needed prior to amplification and assay. For example, heme present in lysed blood cells inhibits PCR. In contrast, the disclosed form of whole genome amplification can be carried out on crude lysates with no need to physically separate DNA by miniprep extraction and precipitation procedures, or with column or spin cartridge methods.
Bacteria, fungi, and viruses may all be involved in nosocomial infections. Identification of nosocomial pathogens at the sub-species level requires sophisticated discriminatory techniques. Such techniques utilize traditional as well as molecular methods for typing. Some traditional techniques are antimicrobial susceptibility testing, determination of the ability to utilize biochemical substrates, and serotyping. A major limitation of these techniques is that they take several days to complete, since they require pure bacterial cultures. Because such techniques are long, and the bacteria may even be non-viable in the clinical samples, there is a need to have a quick and reliable method for bacterial species identification.
Some of the DNA-based molecular methods for the identification of bacterial species are macrorestriction analysis (MRA) followed by pulsed-field gel electrophoresis (PFGE), amplified fragment length polymorphism (AFLP) analysis, and arbitrarily primed PCR (AP-PCR) (Tenover et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. 32:407-415 (1994), and Pruckler et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. 33:2872-2875 (1995)). These molecular techniques are labor-intensive and difficult to standardize among different laboratories.
The disclosed method provides a useful alternative method for the identification of bacterial strains by amplification of microbial DNA for analysis. Unlike PCR (Lantz et al., Biotechnol. Annu. Rev. 5:87-130 (2000)), the disclosed method is rapid, non-biased, reproducible, and capable of amplifying large DNA segments from bacterial, viral or fungal genomes.
The disclosed method can be used, for example, to obtain enough DNA from unculturable organisms for sequencing or other studies. Most microorganisms cannot be propagated outside their native environment, and therefore their nucleic acids cannot be sequenced. Many unculturable organisms live under extreme conditions, which makes their genetic complement of interest to investigators. Other microorganisms live in communities that play a vital role in certain ecosystems. Individual organisms or entire communities of organisms can be amplified and sequenced, individually or together.
Recombinant proteins may be purified from a large biomass grown up from bacterial or yeast strains harboring desired expression vectors. A high degree of purity may be desired for the isolated recombinant protein, requiring a sensitive procedure for the detection of trace levels of protein or DNA contaminants. The disclosed method is a DNA amplification reaction that is highly robust even in the presence of low levels of DNA template, and can be used to monitor preparations of recombinant protein for trace amounts of contaminating bacterial or yeast genomic DNA.
Amplification of forensic material for RFLP-based testing is one useful application for the disclosed method.
It is an object of the disclosed invention to provide a method of amplifying a target nucleic acid sequence in a continuous, isothermal reaction.
It is another object of the disclosed invention to provide a method of amplifying an entire genome or other highly complex nucleic acid sample in a continuous, isothermal reaction.
It is another object of the disclosed invention to provide a method of amplifying a target nucleic acid sequence where multiple copies of the target nucleic acid sequence are produced in a single amplification cycle.
It is another object of the disclosed invention to provide a method of amplifying a concatenated DNA in a continuous, isothermal reaction.
It is another object of the disclosed invention to provide a kit for amplifying a target nucleic acid sequence in a continuous, isothermal reaction.
It is another object of the disclosed invention to provide a kit for amplifying an entire genome or other highly complex nucleic acid sample in a continuous, isothermal reaction.